pantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Current Members
Announcement Hey guys, thanks for keeping the Panther's wiki updated. However, it got kinda messy, especially at 2014-15. the (asdfasdf) is for nicknames, not random stuff which would go in "what people are known for." 1) Someone please add the younger years or spread the word so someone does! 2) Please add League summoner names so I can wreck some noobs ;) Teachers *Mrs. Barr (Supreme Overlord) *Mrs. Kulik (Mrs. Kewlik) *Mr. Titus (7th Grade Algebra I, 8th grade Geometry, SS) *Mrs. Hollander (7th Grade Science, 8th Grade Physics, SS) Former Members *Ms. Barrett (Former Panthers Teacher, now teaches 6th grade PI+) *Ms. Nolan (Subsitute for Ms.Potilechio during her maternity leave) retired *Mr. Bey (The Beyinator, Charlie, Chuckles) resigned *Herman the Pod Ghost *Ms. Holland (Substitute for Mr. Bey until end of schoolyear 2012-2013) (not to be confused with Mrs. Hollander) *Mrs. Croco (Taught 8th grade Geometry and Physics until schoolyear 2013-2014) retired *Mrs. Potilechio (Taught 7th grade Algebra and Science until schoolyear 2013-2014) 2011-2012 *Jeremy Ahn *Sarah Andrews *Shruti Baxi *Stone Cai *Tiffany Chen *Connor Chong *Nick Connelly *Owen Daley *Matt Dyas *Danny Emge *Chris Fu *Belinda Han *Neal Hasan *Annie Hu *Kimberly Koh (Kim) *Aaron Kruk *Martin Li *Michael Lin *Maxwell Lowery *Nicole Marcus *Charmaine Ong (Char) *Matt Paras *Kasia Pryzbyl *Yi Qiao (Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) *Kristen Riedinger *Ellen Royal *Violet Shamo *Lydia Stone *Katherine Su *Kevin Sun (OP) *Ross Thompson *Kevin Trickey (Trickey Kevin) *EJ Vaughn *Michael Wang *Jason Wu *Tori Wu *Emily Xue *David Xu *Kristine Xu *Phillip Zhou *James Zhu *Lena Zhu 2012-2013 *Jamal Ahmed (Germal, lamaj) *Allison Bai (White, Dark Chocolate) *Aditya Bawankule (Patel) *Kelsey Belle (Killsey) *Jane Boettcher (Janie) *Jack Brandt (Churchill) *Christian Carrier (Kitchen Caviar) *Bailey Chen (Barley, Chen) *Emily Chuang (Emmy) *Jonathan Gao (Johnny, Philosopher of Ducks) *Artur Genser (Arturas Bulskis) *Wesley Gore (Byron, Wesles, Wez) *Michael Green (Guy in need of cool nickname, Stalin, GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!) *Dillon Hammond (Bobo, Hammond Cheese) *Michelle He (Marshall, Moosh, Meesh, Mimi) *Addison Herr (Addisonia, SubtractADaughter) *Gianni Hsieh (Nico, Nica, Narca, Narcoy, Norca, Nca, Flinca, Joanni, Gianna, Irnka, Inka, ProLighter) *Aditya Jha (AJ, Cow, Aditya Gupta) *Keshav Kapoor (Trotsky, Keesh, Keshav Krishna Kapoor) *Jake Keating (Kim Il Sung, Jizz Jake, Jiggly Jake, Idiot Boy, Dumb Kid) *Kelvin Li (Kilvin, Kelvina, Kilvina, Karvin) *Rick Li (Ricky Vicky) *Amy Liu (Lulu, Slave, Linda, Army) *Frances McCormick (Grace, Frances, Francesca, Dragonfruit) *Vladimir Montchik (Vlad, Vlodka, Vlard, Vlardica, Crazy Girl) *Jakob Myers (Roosevelt, Walking Encyclopedia) *Stacey Ni (The Voice of Reason, Murderous Cannibal) *Christopher Ng (Chris, Bibs, Big Lips, Lips, Tofu, Chrisptofuring) *Samuel Qunell (Sam) *Liam Roh (mAiLmAN) *Michael Rotter (Mike, Rotter, Mickel) *Sanya Rupani (Anus, Sanyay, Mango) *Bethany Simos (Birthany) *Nikhilesh Sivapatham (Nikhil, Chiang Kai-Shek, Nikill Sivupathum) *Amy Sun (Sunshine) *Michael Tuft (Tuft, Tufty) *Olivia Tsao (Olive, Oliviay) *Jesse Wang (Jessabell) *Emily Whirledge (Whirly) *Bernard Wong (Nardy, Nardypus, The Bard, Bernerd) *Adel Wu (Aydul, Adelius, Adelius Corpus, Fayul Adayul) *Lillian Yuan (Lillain, Orange) *Vivian Yuan (Vivain, Grape) *Vivian Zhang (Varvian) *Jiamin Zhu (Jimin, German, Jaman) Former Members: *Adam Brown (Adumb, Fatdumb, Retard, Archenemy of Stacey Ni) *Gavin Horan (Lardvin) 2013-2014 *Achudh Balaraman (achoood bowl of ramen) *Angie Chen (Fat-tah) *Claire Chiu (Clear) *Mira Coy *Howie Guo (Howie's it Guoing) *Phoebe Harmon (Phoby) *Emily Hou *Tiffany Hsu (tiffy, tofu) *Jason Hu (GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU) *Alex Hung (Hippo) *Kathryn Jin (Fat-tay) *Alex Killips (Gingy) *Matt Lawrence *John Lin *Albert Lu *Ron Marchionna *Mark McCabe *Eric McCarthy *Melissa Mu (Cow, coeffriction, coefrickfrack) *Hannah O'Connor (Hannibal) *Ryan Park *Sanjana Ramrajvel (Sanjy, sanj) *Devyesh Satpathy (Dev) *Steven Shi (Stevie, steve) *Lauren Sun (Sunny) *Nicholas Sun (Nicky, neefee, the red bird on Mr. Poe's computer) *Joshua Tak (Josh) *Emma Wagner (Swagner) *Shirley Wu (Surely, Shirwu) *Felix Zheng (Electrician, Computer genius) *Jamie Zhang (Gay kid, Violin Master) Former Members: *Madison Rosen *Meghana Vemulapalli *Nicholas Keating (Nick) *Emily Bergeron 2014-2015 *'Jack '''Boettcher (Jaques Boettcha, Jacko Potacko, Duck Pixie 312) *Allen Chen ('AC', Air Conditioner, '''Awen') *Daniel Clepper (Dan the Man) *'Shriya '''Deshmukh *'Prateek''' Dullur (Baahteek) *'Karen '''Ge (Violininja, Karenge) *Ryan Guan (Cubix Rube, Iguana, Ryagua, Guan Direction, '''Guan, Guano ') *'Tanya '''Iyer (Tany, Tonya, '''tanyata katrishiana, toby,' pooh pooh, Tani-wani) *Senthooran Kalidoss (Sen, Sennyboy, Senderella, Senthooran) *Benji Kan (Panda, Benjai, Benjiboy, Ballerina Benji, Jamin) *'William '''Kelsey (Sir Walrus Cunningham of Buckinghamshire the Third, Will, '''Wiviam') *Patrick Koh (PK, Patricia, Flommy, Patpat, Pattyfatty, Pattycake, smoke weed every day) *Richard Li *'Grace '''Liu ('Gracie', Gracie-Wacie, '''Graky', Grass, 'Pick-up-the-pacey-gracey) *'Jason 'Liu (HeyYoJason DeLiuLo) *'Jessica Liu (Jessie) *Nicholas Liu (Nick, BGMST, Bagelman Stan, Nicky LiuLiu) *Saagar Moradia (Cigar, The Sometimes-Maybe-Sort-of MVP, Saagi, '''Soggy Napkin) *Luke Morton (Fluffy, Fluffy Spikes, Fluffy Lulu, '''Morton, Lulu Momo, Morty, '''Voldemorty) *Ganesan Narayanan (Special Ganesan, GainSand, '''Gani-Gani) *Nicholas Ong (Nick, Nickish, Pink Birdie in a Pink Tutu, Nong fruit, Fairy Princess Lala Penelope Bleibner) *'Naraen '''Palanikumar (CEO of KIWI, Nahryeen, NarNarDaNarwhal, Naraen da plap, Curryboy, EliteSnowLeopard, '''Naruto') *Alexander Ristich (Alex) *Ryan Robbins (Robbins, Teddy Bear, RR, 'little R, Tiger Pixie) *James Royal ('Jim, Saint Jim, O Masterful Jim, Hellojim, President Jim, Phrezzident Jim, Archetype, El Jim) *Ammaar Saeed (Aamar 'ah-mer, A Mar, Ma Ma, llamar) *'Rachel 'Shen (Rachi, Reichii, Ruiqi) *'Isha 'Srinivasan (Disser of the Lukes, IshPish) *'Gavin 'Tang (GT, Gavina) *Alex '''Trickey '(Truckey, Trixie) *'Leanne '''Wang (Kamisama, Leannicorn) *'Cindy 'Xue (Cin-chan, Cindyrella, Cincin, Cinnamon) *Maxwell Zhang ('Max, Maxie Man, Maximillian Popandria, Maximo, Maxillosaurus, moxie girl, Naomi paulsens boyfriend) *'Richard '''Zhang (Ticonderoga in human form, Shinee Happy Person, '''Zhang) ' New Members: * Aditya 'Ramachandran ('A-Didier, 'Emmaditya, Didyay, Adi, Adidiot) * '''Lily '''Pan ('LLPan, Lilypanzee) * Miles 'Shamo Former Members: *Matthew Naughton ('Matt, Matt-hew Mat-hue, Mattoo) *'''Adam '''Spitzner (Potato, Polish Bagel) 2015 - 2016 * Abhinav Bawankule (Abhi, Nanners, MLG) * Emma Bednar * Rohan Bhargava (Coiner of "What the Poo", Brohan, Rohan BBB) * Daniel Blidy (Danny) * Luke Boelke (Pickle-unicorn, XC) * Kevin Braner (Hockey player, Wall all day everyday) * Eric Chen (Heeheemaster, Mid or Troll) * Jeffrey Cheng (God) * Hanur Choi (Hetalia) * Andrew Dai (FailDerpster, Mathcounts Genius, all about your mom, Swimming Champion) * Angie Dauber (awesome otaku serial killer ya **** *** ************) * Katie deWaard (books and smash bros) * Andre Emery (Playing LoL in the library) * Anne Foley (nii-chan) * Allie Getty (crazed writer with a dark mind) * Allen Gu (Arren the second, part of the Gu Brothers, PowerToPlus, ADC Main) * Helenna Gu (the lost Gu) * Jason Gu (Part of the Gu Brothers, TwinPownage, Fizz 4 days) * Michael Jacobson (Dat handwriting doe, Bad Person) * Rishabh Jain (Rishbah, Rab) * Saachi Kumar * Joseph Li (Loseph Ji, Diamond1Puncherplaysmc, Chess, tennis) * Megan Melnikoff * Kyle Oxenknecht (Science, Minceraft 4 days, powered by redstone) * Claudia Parisi * Jacquelyne Qi * Praveen Sahadewan (Assumption song) * Collin Sincaglia (ADDICTED TO LEAGUE, gamedoctor6) * Desiree Solenberger * Brandon Sommerfield (Knows random facts) * June Sun * Zehua Tan (Good at math tests boi, Zehuuuuah) * Joshua Tennyson (Good at math, The legendary Josh?) * Raymond Tong (Dat Korean-Chinese languages, Anti-League, Starcraft-all-day-all-night) * Alan Wandke (tinysmurfadw) * Eric Wang (Erica Wang, Doesn't know how to read or write Chinese but is still very good, super hot) * Zachary Xi (MCLugia, Used to play Minecraft/Pokemon, League Troll Senpai) * Neil Xu (Awesome person, All Hail Neil) * Ann Zhao (Known as just "Zhao" or "Zhao-Ann-Zhao") * Daniel Zhao (Danny, Danielerro, Rafayelle, Support Senpai) * Vivian Zhao * Mitchell Zhen (ZephyrPro plays CSGO) * Brian Zheng (weyuijoko) * Taylor Zhou (Badminton Pro) Removed Members * Izzy (I don't know the last name, but was always seen with Michael) * Allie Kautz * Owen Chilcoat (Computers, awesome kid) * Holt Lapsey Category:Students